


Mass Effect Two

by orphan_account



Series: FAMILY TIME [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second part of my only series. It's angsty right now. I need a beta so anyone intrested :)? I will try to post updates weekly but I have clubs and school and shit so...</p><p>Anyways please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mass Effect Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my only series. It's angsty right now. I need a beta so anyone intrested :)? I will try to post updates weekly but I have clubs and school and shit so...
> 
> Anyways please enjoy

#####  COMMANDER SHEPARD

_What if you had a chance to go back and do it all again? To erase the mistakes of yesterday?_

A picture flashes past my closed lids. A child no older than six, with other children. She was small and covered in a criss cross of scars from some dark past choosing to grace pale skin. She had long hair pulled into pigtails that were blood red. It was unknown whether the blood was from poor soul, or if she, herself was tasked with providing the blood. 

She was smiling my way, a happy smile. A child's smile. Her eyes pulled me in, one gold and burning bright as a sun filled with hate. The other calm, serene, understanding, like a clear lake frozen by a thin layer of ice. The other childrens' hands elongated into long bleached white bones. The children grew and grew, until they were the size of Krogan. They could smell their blood on my hands, and they would revel in the kill. 

The child. My child. Justice.

I could read it on them all. I brought this upon myself. I failed in all my duties. _You couldn't even protect your child, Skipper. How do you expect to protect this rest of us?_ There was Williams, by my side. She was filled with hate as well and before my eyes her figure became twisted and corrupted, filled with shrapnel. She moved to join my child and the Krogan. 

 

Justice smiled and grabbed her hand. 

I was in the council chambers then. Being told about my failures. Being told by Fredrickson how out of control my daughter was.

How could I protect the galaxy? I failed at everything. I _shot_ my child, I _killed_ my squad mate... and for what? A twisted sense of victory? 

There was Justice again. Her eyes were black, and leaking blood in all the colors. Blue, purple... red. Her smile split her face in a maniac grin now, and she laughed. Not the same laugh as before, but demonic and hateful. Ashley joined her. Their shadows dancing in a imitation of the macabre scene. Ashley and the Krogan soon began to disappear, blown apart by a bomb armed by Alenko, but activated by me. 

Now only stood Justice. My daughter. The one I failed to save. My legs move toward her, as if I was being pushed and pulled toward her by some unknown assailant. I get close to my daughter. My love for my eldest and awkwardest daughter overshadowed by the fear of her. 

I looked down and gripped in hands much to pale to belong to any living person she gripped something. It was filled with pinpricks stabbing through her hands, covering the pale skin with thick blood. 

My heart beat faster and faster, trying desperately to escape my chest and this odd horror show. 

"Mommy." Such a sweet phrase, yet perverted by a sick darker purpose. The word echoed my failure and bounced around in my mind. The sound of it covered the beating of my heart. She finally revealed her doll, the pinpricks pulling away skin and flesh.

It was me. It was saturated in the blood of a million souls and smiled peacefuly as a pinprick was pushed through its heart. I felt a pain and looked toward my leg. Or at least what used to be my leg. The dolls mouth was sewn together and I felt my lips do the same. I was nothing more than a toy. And I deserved. I tried to scream my sorrows, and tel my daughter how sorry I really was, but a red glare came over everything and I felt my conciousness being pulled by a thread out of my own personal Hell. 

 

It'd only been a month. A month and I was still dreaming of my scorned child. A daughter sent away. A daughter told she was a worthless traitor. A month since I killed Ashley and destroyed the cure to the Genophage in the defense of what was right. 

I hear screams and alarms going off and pull my armor on roughly enough to scratch my skin. I meet T'Soni in the hallway and she tells me we're being attacked by an unknown vessel. She says everyone's in the escape pods but Joker. I'm not surprised, but at least I can save one person.

 

It was cold so cold. That is how the vacuum of space and the grip of death are though. It's odd though. Now I can remember with a startling clarity everything. Justice's vain attempts to flirt with Garrus, Leon's heartbreak over his wife. Alexis and Garrus bonding over a hatred of beuracrecy. Ally's crush on Kaidan. Ashley's crush on Kaidan. Tali and Leon's thinly veiled love for eachother only hidden by the fact that Leon had just got dfivorced and that's no time to be dating. I remember Liara's blush at Justice and Leon's flirting attempts with her. 

I remembered my kids, when they where children. I remember Joker, whom I was to die saving, Vakarian, T'Soni, Alenko... All my squad and my crew members. I remembered my husband. 

I wanted to give up. To look upon the sunrise of Alchera, allow my last breath to be drawn and to succumb to the cold throes of death. 

I continue thrashing though searching for the life giving tube I will never find. I keep fighting until my eyes begin to close on a beautiful picture. The sun in the background of a sphere covered in ice. It burns in the horizon, bright and constant. 

I remember Justice trying to be a futuristic Robin Hood, and succeding.

I remember a loving son with fiery hair and a scarred heart.

I remember a sassy Alexis trying to help and failing.

I remember a baby who wanted to prove herself.

I smile, Justice's foolishly childish attempts at humor, Leon's girlish habits, Alexis' string of broken hearts, and Ally's big baby blues. I smile at how I remember them and pray for the first time and the last.

As I draw my final breaths, my brain shutting down and my cells screaming for oxygen that'll never come, I silently apoligize for everything. 

And before I die a salty tear runs down a cold dead cheek.

#####  LEON UAINE TUENER

"Commander Leon Uaine Turner," I hear a familiar voice say. 

I smirk, "Anderson. Come to tell me I finally got into the N7or-" I pause, "Commander? I'm a lieutenant." 

Anderson sits on a crate and I grab a towel from a work bench next to my work-out equipment. I'd been trying to work out anger and grief after having been left with three children and no wife. I'd caught her cheating and I was ready to give up already, but... my heart stops. I wasn't on Moma's ship and Ally was in combat. He had a tired worn down look. I was finally being promoted. 

"Moma or Ally?" My voice shakes. No no no no... They're not dead. I'm just really good and he decided Moma won't get in the way of my advancments. My hands shake and I remember labs and torture and death. 

"Commander Shepard was spaced yesterday at 0700." 

I sit down. _I was relieved for a moment. That was the worse. Ally was okay._ I stand abruptly _I felt sick, maybe I should be dead._ I run away. _My mother was dead. And I was happy._ I scowl at myself. I hate myself. But she's not dead she's not... she can't be. My heart wrenches. She can't be can she? She survived so much why not this? Maybe she...

I stop running.

No.

There's no coming back from this.

I joined the military for her. I hate her. She was a murderer and she shot Justice. I hate her. Why'd she have to leave? I'm not ready. Cascading emotions. I fall to the ground and a sob escapes my throat. Why? Why wasn't I there? I curl up. They all left. Her, David, Justice, Li...

_The men come to our house with a flag and speak of honor to my Moma. We'd just got done banishing Saren. David was a hero they said. Moma hadn't cried, and didn't say anything, just nodded and called us all down. I'd been in the kitchen pretending to cook. She told the three of us what happened. Alexis nodded and went upstairs, and Ally bawled, Moma comforting her. Spldiers die she had said. I'd stood up abruptly and ran. I ran until I passed out. I don't know why, but I wasn't sad I was angry. Angry at Moma and at David. I was mad at Justice for not being there._

Why does everyone fucking leave? Do I push people away? My biotics flare. I clench and unclench my fist. I hear Anderson yelling for me and contain my emotions. I stand up as Anderson finds my spot. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired of liars."

"What do you mean?"

"They said that time heals wounds," I pause thinking of everyone who's left. "It doesn't."

##### ALLISON JOY DUNN

It's been a month since Moma died. Two months since Saren was defeated. A month and a half since my daddy died. Two and a half months since Justice left. And now Leon has left too. They all left for no reason. I'd loved them all. Even Saren. I know it was an odd relationship, with his hatred of humans and all but... a sob escapes me. Alexis has never cared and everyone else left. Why shouldn't I?

I could feel my mind starting to shatter from the pressure from the sympathatice glances and pity. I hold the knife. _So you'll always be safe, even when we're not here_ they'd said. It was a Christmas present. 

Moma, my mom, my protector, was dead. It was my fault for not making sure she got off that stupid ship.

Saren had went crazy because I was blind to see what was happening.

My daddy had died because I wasn't at his side. 

Justice was gone because I didn't help her see what was happening.

And Leon left because he couldn't stand to look in the face of the woman who killed our mother.

One cut was all it would take.

Just one.

##### PATIENCE ALEXIS MORELAND

#####  When we found her she was smiling. She was holding a picture from the party we threw when I joined C-Sec. It was the only picture I was next to her in. My throat was closing up. I was at the job. Garrus was looking at me from his office. I look up at the glass encasing my office and see myself. It's my fault. And now I was alone. All those siblings and no one was left after the death of our mother and the loss of our eldest sister. The two threads who held our family together were gone. I stand up mechanically. I nod at a few of my other officers. I make it to my skycar when I notice my hands are shaking. I fall to my knees. A dam, put up so long ago in my mind, finally breaks. No one is there to hold me. To tell me how awesome life is or that everything will be fine. I don't get those sweet lies. Instead I get the echoes of my cries off of cold hard concrete. Why? Why did Ally kill herself? I would've done anything for her and- and... I sob. My make up is running and people walking by are staring, but I don't care. I want my sisters and my brother and my mom and dad back. I don't want this stupid job, I want a family. I chant please over and over again like a mantra. i don't even remember what I'm pleading for. Just someone or something. Anything to take away this pain. And then I understand why. Why Ally killed herself. It was my fault. "Officer Moreland?" I hear a familiar voice say. I try to answer but my eyes are to blurred with tears to see who it is, and the lump in my throat to big to speak past. They sedate me, and as the cold liquid soothes the fire I loathe it. I need to be awake. I deserve this grief I try to say. But all that happens is the peaceful bliss of oblivion. 

##### JUSTICE ARIANA TURNER

I don't know what they do to me anymore. I wake up with bruises and bite marks with no explanation. The guards and the warden smirk at me as I pass by. But I don't know what happens. I have nightmares about it sometimes, but my mind blocks it out. I deserve it though, it's my fault. And when they come to get me in the middle of the night, when they bite and claw and hit, I remember. I remember why they're doing this. I _know_ why. The other prisoners are scared of their nights, but they deserve it as much as me. So when time rolled around, even as my muscles tensed and my instincts screamed to run away, I stayed. I deserved this anyways. 


End file.
